muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4719
Cold Open Grover sets up today's theme of homes by pointing out some nearby ones. He points to Elmo's apartment, then Oscar's trash can. Oscar naturally tells him to get lost. Scene #1 Abby inspects her fairy garden, when she meets a worm - Francine Lloyd Wright (her friends call her "Frankie"). She's always kept her head in the mud and is amazed at the sights of the garden. When Abby asks what her home is like, Frankie is confused - she's never heard of a "home" before. Abby explains what one is and shows her some examples of nearby apartments. Frankie instantly falls in a green home (actually Hooper's Store) and rushes toward it. Scene #2 Frankie surprises Chris and wants to make Hooper's her new home. Chris points out that it's a store, not a house, so nobody can live in it. He offers to make her some salad, but she squirms away, feeling sad. Scene #3 Frankie is disappointed she couldn't find a home and in unsure how she can identify one. Abby shows her a book, Homes Around the World, which is filled with pictures of all types of homes. Frankie is immediately taken to a log cabin shown in the book and wonders where they grow. Abby explains that houses are built, so Frankie runs off to find her tools. Scene #4 Abby greets Chris at Hooper's, when they hear the loud construction being done by Frankie. Abby brings him to the garden to see what Frankie has done. She shows them her log cabin, which impresses them both. As Chris heads back to work, Frankie finds that something about her home feels unfulfilling. She asks Abby about her home, so Abby shows Frankie a drawing she made of it. Frankie feels inspired yet again. Scene #5 Abby visits Chris again, who is relieved that the loud, worm noises have ceased. Sure enough, Frankie drives by in her flatbed, carrying some building material. She creates quite a racket as she builds her next home - a scale replica of Abby's home. Frankie finds it still doesn't feel like home either and is determined to find one that suits her. Scene #5 Abby makes sure Chris can find earplugs as Frankie drives by with more equipment and builds. When they discover how quiet it is, they go and check on Frankie's progress. Scene #5 They find Frankie has built several types of homes, all inspired by Abby's book. But, none of them feel like home to Frankie. Her worm family then shows up - mom, dad, brother and Aunt Sticky - to take her back to their spot of dirt. Frankie comes to realize that a family makes a house a home and they've been what's missing the entire time. She reunites with her folks and they dig back into the ground. Abby then allows the various insects and bugs of the garden take residence in all of Frankie's constructions. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, H, with a song and dance. Film H is for Homes - A child recites a poem about all different types of houses. Super Grover 2.0 Frank Underwolf wants to get into the White Brick House, with only Straw and Stick houses in his way. He scares off The Three Little Pigs from the houses, blowing them down and subtracting them as he goes. When he finally makes it to the White Brick House, the pigs let him have it without a fight. As he assumes his seat in the Oval Office, the pigs huff and puff and blow the house apart, revealing it was merely a house of cards. Film Two kids identify H words in their clubhouse. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 518. Animation Salty and Pierre, spicy detectives, find the number 5 as part of a doghouse. Cartoon Five trucks are counted in a sandbox. Elmo's World: Homes Scene #4 As the bugs enjoy their new homes, Abby recaps the lessons of today and heads off her own house.